Desejo Oculto
by meSlash
Summary: Um inesperado reencontro em Paris pode fazer seu sangue ferver.


**Avisos: **Essa fic contém slash, ou seja, dói machos se pegando loucamente, o que acabou resultando em lemon. Que significa sexo explicito ente dois homens. Se isso por algum acaso do destino não te interessa recomendo fechar a janelinha e esquecer que esteve por aqui. Caso venha me perturbar os pacovas depois agüente as conseqüências. Outra coisa é que eu desconsidero completamente o Epílogo, e sou feliz com isso.  
**Disclaimer: **Todo mundo que aparece por aqui não é originalmente meu, infelizmente. É tudo da tia JKiller, porque se fosse meu o mundo de HP seria mais purpurinado.  
**Valeus: **A Beca Amor, porque ela me aguentou surtando loucamente pra escrever, me ajudou a organizar as coisas e ainda por cima betou a ficzinha. Ao Igor que me ajudou a arrumar minhas ideias e tentar focar no que era pra escrever. Brigadu.

* * *

_Essa fic é pra minha amiga secreta do pinhão oculto que rolou lá no fórum 'vida' 6V, e por isso eu tentei fazer ao gosto único e exclusivo dela. _

_**Jessi**__, espero que esteja mordível do jeitinho que você queria._ _Ainda sou novata na arte de escrever, então pode ter vários erros e coisas nada a ver, mas fiz de coração pra ti._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Desejo Oculto**_

Harry passeava pelas ruas agitadas de Paris. Andava sem rumo, aproveitando as férias que tirou por conta própria, queria um tempo para descansar e se descobrir. Afinal, como alguém se conhece passando por tudo o que passou? Mal teve tempo para respirar, quanto mais para entender quem ele realmente era.

Queria sair do caos que Londres se encontrava, não queria acompanhar a reconstrução de tudo. Não queria se lembrar de nada ou de ninguém.

Quando seu estômago resolveu chamar sua atenção, caminhou em direção ao seu restaurante preferido na cidade: um pequeno bistrô calmo, com uma iluminação suave e aconchegante. As mesas tinham toalhas em tons variados de vermelho, com pequenas velas no centro, os garçons eram atenciosos e educados. Freqüentou tanto aquele lugar que o considerava seu refugio. Aceitou o cardápio, apesar de tê-lo quase decorado após três anos.

O clima estava mais fresco, já beirando a entrada do inverno, então optou por um prato mais quente, pediu um _fondue savoyarde_* acompanhado de um vinho branco seco. Bebericava seu vinho enquanto esperava pela comida.

_Vou sentir falta disso quando estiver em Londres novamente. Mas creio que posso fugir para cá algumas vezes._ Sorriu levando a taça à boca e sorvendo um gole generoso do vinho.

A alguns metros do restaurante um velho, mas nada esperado, conhecido aparatava e olhava em volta tentando achar um lugar que fosse digno de sua presença, e que possuísse um cardápio que o agradasse.

Harry agradeceu ao garçom que trouxe seu pedido, pousou o guardanapo no colo e se preparou para começar a degustar seu jantar. Não prestou atenção para a porta que se abriu e deixou que uma figura aristocrática adentrasse.

_Creio que esse lugar sirva para meu jantar._ Draco olhou em volta enquanto foi encaminhado pelo maître a uma mesa reservada. Sentou-se e estudou o cardápio pensando no que estava com vontade de provar naquele local. Optou por um _plateau de fruits de mer_* acompanhado por um vinho _Cármènere_*.

Sentado em sua mesa apreciando o sabor do vinho, observou o ambiente, aconchegante e simples, bem diferente dos lugares que costumava freqüentar, mas extremamente agradável. Olhou as outras mesas e percebeu que a grande maioria se tratava de casais. Suspirou. _Não sei por que ainda insiste nisso Draco, você sabe que vai ser sempre só você._ Recriminou-se por ter um pequeno pensamento de que poderia fazer parte de um casal.

Tomou mais um gole de seu vinho, com a vista ainda passeando pelo pequeno restaurante, e por um momento pensou ter uma alucinação. _Esse clima romântico de Paris não está te fazendo nada bem, termine o que veio fazer e volte para sua cinzenta Londres. Pare de ficar vendo Ele onde Ele não está. _Resolveu desviar a vista de onde tinha visto uma figura morena de cabelos rebeldes.

Quando o garçom trouxe seu prato, olhou de relance para o moreno na outra mesa e resolveu tirar aquela dúvida a limpo. Chamou o garçom e fez algumas perguntas sobre o homem.

- Desculpe, senhor, mas porque quer saber sobre aquele cliente?

- Se aquele homem for Harry Potter, fomos colegas de escola e não nos vemos há algum tempo. Apenas quero saber se realmente é ele.

- Desculpe a desconfiança, mas o senhor deve entender que não podemos falar sobre os clientes sem saber de quê se trata. Mas sim, é o senhor Potter. Um dos nossos clientes mais assíduos.

- Ele freqüenta aqui há muito tempo?

- Creio que alguns anos, o senhor gostaria de falar com ele?

- Você pode transferir o meu pedido para a mesa dele em cinco minutos?

- Claro senhor Malfoy, como o senhor quiser.

Draco caminhou em direção a mesa de Potter.

- Comendo um prato de casal sozinho Potter? Um tanto perdedor. Até mesmo para você, Testa rachada.

Harry quase engasgou com um pedaço de pão ao escutar aquele palavreado e o já esquecido apelido _carinhoso_. Não queria acreditar em seus ouvidos. Não ousou levantar a cabeça. Era mais uma peça criada pela sua cabeça irracional. _Harry, você já havia parado com essas alucinações, porque voltar? Não se atreva a olhar, isso é somente uma ilusão masoquista que seu subconsciente apresentou para te perturbar. _

Continuou mastigando o pão e o engoliu com certa dificuldade.

- Ficou mudo com o tempo Potter? Ou simplesmente vai me ignorar?

_Não é possível que ele esteja aqui na minha frente. Não, não é possível._

- Acho que realmente o tempo não é bondoso com algumas pessoas, e creio que isso te inclui. - Falou com um sorriso de canto, olhando para o moreno que permanecia com a cabeça abaixada e tinha as mãos levemente trêmulas. Observou por mais uns segundos as mãos bem definidas, com dedos longos e tremendo. _Ora, ora, isso é uma surpresa, eu fazendo o herói do mundo mágico tremer? Até que esse encontro pode ser bem interessante._

- Então Potter, vai fingir que não estou aqui na sua frente?

Harry levantou a cabeça levemente e encarou a figura parada a sua frente. Ele não parecia com aquele que via em seus pensamentos. Estava mais alto, mais encorpado, pálido como sempre e com aquele nariz empinado e o ar de superioridade. Mas aquele cabelo era surpreendente. Estava comprido, um corte moderno que o deixava com um ar mais jovem. Muito bonito.

_Qual é Harry, bonito? Desde quando Draco Malfoy era bonito? Além do mais esse não é Malfoy, é só uma imagem da sua mente maluca e degradada. _Sorriu para o loiro e abaixou a cabeça, voltando sua atenção a seu prato. Enquanto Harry molhava mais um pedaço de pão no queijo, Draco sentou-se a sua frente ao mesmo tempo em que seu vinho e sua comidas eram depositadas à mesa.

_O garçom está em conluio com meu cérebro desordenado. Ou então eu pirei de vez e essa comida não existe._ Olhou para o prato a sua frente, tinha um aspecto apetitoso e um cheiro embriagante. Afastou o olhar novamente para seu prato e comeu mais um pedaço de pão.

Draco o observava com curiosidade. Potter parecia desconcertado, fingindo que ele não estava ali.

- Vamos lá Potter, vai ficar calado o tempo todo?

- Você não existe. Agora me deixe comer em paz. - Harry disse baixinho, tomando cuidado para que outros não percebessem o movimento.

- Está achando que eu sou uma ilusão? Isso é lisonjeiro, sabia? O Santo Potter costuma ter alucinações comigo? - Ao falar isso percebeu que o moreno prendeu a respiração e apertou as mãos. Resolveu provocar mais.

- Então Potter, como são essas alucinações? Eu adoraria descobrir o que sua mente limitada inventa.

- Os senhores gostariam de algo mais? - O garçom perguntou e saiu em seguida quando Malfoy negou com a cabeça.

Harry prendeu a respiração. _Draco Malfoy realmente está sentado de frente pra mim, na minha mesa, no meu restaurante preferido em Paris. Eu não estou louco._ Olhou para frente e encarou aqueles olhos tempestade e viu o sorriso se alargar um pouco mais. E isso foi novidade, nunca havia visto Malfoy sorrir daquela maneira.

Recompondo-se, resolveu ser uma pessoa civilizada e madura. O que seria praticamente impossível já que à sua frente se encontrava ninguém menos que sua antiga obsessão, sua paixão.

- O que... que faz aqui, Malfoy? - Praguejou internamente percebendo que sua voz soava insegura e gaguejara ao falar.

- Negócios. E você? O mundo mágico de Londres lamenta até hoje o sumiço do menino de ouro.

- Férias. - Disse sem revelar muita coisa.

- Férias longas essas não? E o que tem feito Potter?

Harry percebeu que o tom de zombaria não estava mais presente e decidiu que conversaria com ele. Afinal já era um adulto, não tinha porque ter medo de Malfoy.

- Tenho conhecido vários lugares, mas não sai da Europa. E você? Que negócios você veio tratar aqui?

- Estou procurando um lugar para abrir uma filial do meu escritório em Paris. Expandindo os horizontes.

Ficaram alguns segundos se encarando em silêncio até que Draco pegou um pedaço de camarão e levou até a boca. Harry acompanhou o movimento todo. Sentiu seu sangue parar de correr e voltar a correr muito mais rápido. _Mas que droga._

Resolveu comer seu _fondue_, tomar seu vinho e ignorar tudo. Enquanto bebia um farto gole de seu vinho deixou sua outra mão na mesa. Movimento que não passou despercebido por Draco, que julgou ser uma boa oportunidade para enfim começar seu ataque ao objeto de seu desejo. _Desejo sim, porque eu não poderia estar apaixonado por um Gryffindor ridículo. _

Avançou sua mão por sobre a mesa e passou os dedos levemente pela mão do moreno, sentindo a textura e o calor da pele. Ao sentir o toque em sua mão Harry sentiu seu corpo inteiro congelar e um arrepio passar por sua coluna. Olhou atônito para o loiro atrevido a sua frente, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Puxou a mão e a pousou em seu colo, passando a outra mão pelo lugar que Draco havia tocado.

- Acho que mesmo depois desses anos todos você ainda é um Santo. - Draco murmurou sorrindo e lançando um olhar desafiante.

- Não sou santo, nem nunca fui, Malfoy. Afinal, o que você quer? Vem, senta na minha mesa, atrapalha meu jantar...

- Acaricio sua mão, esqueceu de dizer. Vou ser direto Potter, porque acho que você não compreende sutilezas: quero você.

O moreno abriu e fechou a boca um par de vezes e não conseguia pronunciar uma só palavra. _"Quero você."_ Essa pequena frase teve um efeito devastador sobre si. Sentia-se num dos seus sonhos mais secretos. Olhou parar os olhos cinzentos e viu refletido ali o que via no espelho após essas alucinações. Viu o desejo, viu o calor, a paixão.

- Pare de brincar, Malfoy. Já não chega os tempos do colégio? Já perdeu a graça.

- Não estou brincando Potter. E você sabe muito bem disso, posso ver em seus olhos. Nesses belos olhos verdes.

Mais uma vez Potter não sabia o que dizer ou como agir. Resolveu que perdeu a fome e iria para seu apartamento se trancar e tomar um banho frio.

- Sai comigo. Me leve para conhecer a vida parisiense. Afinal você já deve conhecer a cidade muito bem.

- Não quero sair com você.

- Vamos lá, Santo Potter. Ou você só fica em casa fazendo nada o tempo todo? É por isso que você não quer sair?

- Eu saio sim, mas não quero sair com você.

Harry chamou o garçom e pediu a conta. Estava decidido a sair o mais rápido dali, ficar bem longe daquela doninha loira e atraente. Pagou a conta inteira, incluindo a parte de Draco, pegou seu casaco e rumou para a saída.

Draco olhou toda a movimentação do moreno com interesse e um ar divertido. Ele tinha conseguido tirar Harry do sério. _Essa noite vai ser bem interessante._

Pegou seu casaco e foi atrás do moreno o mais rápido, antes que ele pudesse aparatar e assim perdê-lo por mais tempo. Encontrou-o andando rápido e apressou o passo, ficando ao lado dele. Resolveu que sutilezas com ele não funcionaria. Agarrou seu braço.

- Então Potter, onde estamos indo?

- Eu estou indo para minha casa e você vai para onde quiser.

- Quero ir aonde você for. Eu já disse, eu quero você. Essa noite. - O último pedaço da sentença foi dito sussurrado ao ouvido do moreno, com um leve roçar de lábios na orelha de Harry.

O que fez o moreno parar, se arrepiar e o coração bater descontroladamente. Olhou para o loiro agarrado ao seu braço e percebeu que estava sendo um covarde. E um Gryffindor não é covarde. _Vamos lá Harry, o que você tem a perder?_ Uma voz interna falou tentando convencê-lo. _Você sonhou com ele por tempo demais, vai desperdiçar essa oportunidade? Ela pode não acontecer novamente._ A mesma voz sentenciou. Então arrumou sua postura e perguntou.

- Aonde você quer ir, Malfoy?

- Quero dançar. Onde tenha uma boate legal e de alto nível, claro. Porque um Malfoy não freqüenta qualquer lugar.

O moreno pensou um pouco e resolveu levar adiante o que tinha decidido. Recomeçou a andar. E Draco ainda permanecia agarrado a seu braço.

Chegaram à frente de uma boate com um letreiro em neon bem chamativo, e que possuía uma fila para adentrar. Draco fechou a cara.

- Não vou ficar em uma fila para entrar numa boate, Potter.

- Não vamos precisar não, venha.

Harry chegou perto da entrada e cumprimentou o segurança. Este abriu espaço para que os dois entrassem.

- Você vem muito aqui também, Potter?

- Aqui também? Do que você está falando?

- O garçom do restaurante disse que você o freqüenta há muito tempo. E pelo modo como você entrou agora, suponho que também seja bem conhecido aqui.

- Ah. Eu gosto muito daquele restaurante, e quando não quero cozinhar acabo indo para lá.

- E aqui? Vem caçar?

- Eu não sou desse tipo Malfoy. - Falou de maneira severa, mas sem deixar de ficar com o rosto corado.

- Então como você conseguiu pular aquela fila inteira? Justo o Santo Potter que nunca usava da sua vantagem em ser o Escolhido ou o Salvador do mundo mágico.

- Eu já lhe disse que não sou santo. Poderia parar de me chamar assim? Ou eu vou embora e largo você aqui.

- Ok. Parei com essa brincadeira.

- Costumo vir aqui quando estou cansado e sem paciência para ficar em casa. - O moreno falou tão baixo, que o loiro quase não conseguiu escutar.

Draco avistou o bar e pegando pela mão de Harry o levou até lá.

- Vai beber o quê, Potter?

- Uma vodka com gelo.

Draco pediu as bebidas e foram a um canto se sentar. Harry tomou quase metade de sua bebida em um só gole. E observou o loiro bebericar seu whisky.

- Você dança ou fica só olhando os outros dançarem?

- Eu não danço e você sabe disso.

- Claro, como poderia esquecer o desastre no quarto ano? - Riu de maneira suave, mas sem o toque de sarcasmo maldoso que Harry sempre escutou.

- Não precisa me lembrar disso, Malfoy.

- Eu somente pensei que você resolveria aprender determinadas coisas depois de sair do nosso mundo.

Ficaram em silêncio observando as pessoas dançando na pista. Draco resolveu provocar o moreno certinho.

- Vamos dançar Potter.

Estendeu a mão para o moreno, que ficou olhando-o como se Draco fosse uma veela dançando sensualmente na sua frente. Seu corpo não sabia nem mais como fazer o sangue viajar por suas veias. Abriu a boca para responder, mas Draco foi mais rápido e o puxou da mesa. Irritado com isso o moreno puxou sua mão e voltou a se sentar.

- Eu não sei dançar, Malfoy, não vou ficar passando vergonha na frente de tanta gente novamente.

- Vamos lá Potter, dançar essas músicas não é difícil, eu te ensino. Sorriu de maneira sedutora.

Mas não fez efeito. Potter o olhou deixando bem claro que não sairia daquela cadeira.

- Certo então, eu vou dançar. Se mudar de idéia, estarei na pista, é só vir.

E Draco se afastou lentamente para a pista, evitando esbarrar no máximo de pessoas possíveis. Ficou num local onde tinha certeza que o moreno poderia vê-lo. Dançou por um tempo e olhou discretamente para a mesa e viu que Potter estava já no terceiro copo de vodka. _Isso realmente vai ser interessante. Mas acho que está na hora de adiantar um pouco as coisas, não quero esperar a noite inteira._

Olhou para os lados e resolveu escolher uma vítima, ou melhor, uma isca. Achou um rapaz moreno, mais moreno que Potter, um pouco mais alto e mais magro, porém atraente. Lançou uma série de olhares para ele e esperou que o mesmo viesse ao seu encontro. Não precisou esperar muito. O moreno chegou e conversou em seu ouvido. Toda sua movimentação era calculada para que Potter visse e, com sorte, tomasse alguma atitude.

Para provocar ainda mais Harry, começou a dançar sensualmente como moreno. Harry pediu seu quarto copo e começou a beber para afogar seus ciúmes. _Ele estava dando em cima de mim há alguns minutos. O que aconteceu? Perdeu o interesse? Até que o cara dança bem, mas está perto demais de Draco. Se afaste, ele é meu! Espera aí, desde quando Draco é meu? _

Harry resolveu que não adiantava negar como negou na escola e como negou durante seu exílio. Ele realmente se interessou por Draco no sexto ano, sua pequena obsessão virou uma paixão. E uma paixão que ele percebeu que não conseguiu sufocar.

Sobressaltado, percebeu o que acontecia a pista de dança_. O que esse cara está fazendo com a mão na cintura de Draco? E Draco ainda está deixando!_ O moreno resolveu tomar uma atitude e se lançar em direção a pista de dança. Passou por todos sem se importar com nada.

Ao chegar perto de Draco e do outro homem, ele entrou no meio deles, olhou nos olhos grises. Percebeu ali ainda a mesma chama que tinha visto no restaurante e resolveu arrastar o loiro para fora dali. Ele o pegou pelo pulso e o puxou para fora da pista.

- Qual seu problema, Testa Rachada?

- Você. Sempre você, Malfoy.

Sem pensar em mais nada, Harry se lançou para cima de Draco, deixando que seu desejo de tantos anos falasse mais alto, libertando seu corpo para fazer o que tinha vontade. O prensou contra uma parede e colou seus lábios em um beijo possessivo, cheio de lascívia. Draco demorou alguns segundos pra entender o que estava acontecendo, mas assim que conseguiu se concentrar, correspondeu ao beijo de maneira apaixonada, liberando também seus desejos.

O moreno ainda estava segurando a mão o loiro. A outra mão estava solta ao lado de seu corpo, assim como as mãos de Malfoy. Elas começaram a se mover como se tivessem vida própria. Harry colocou uma das mãos apoiadas na parede enquanto a outra viajava para a cintura de Draco.

Draco gemeu no beijo quando Harry apertou com mais força sua cintura. Ao ouvir esse som ele voltou a apertar com mais força e de novo foi recebido com um gemido mais profundo e sensual. Gostou disso e decidiu testar até onde chegaria.

Pegou a mão do loiro novamente e o puxou pela boate. Draco o olhava confuso, mas não disse nada, o seguiu. Passaram por uma porta e adentraram em um cômodo escuro e quente. Ele não conhecia a boate, mas percebeu que se tratava do _dark room_* do lugar. Sorriu de canto por perceber que o Santo Potter sabia onde ficava esse lugar na boate e que sabia qual o propósito de tal local.

Sentiu a parede batendo contra suas costas novamente.

- Está selvagem agora, leãozinho?

- Já falei que o problema aqui é você, Malfoy. - Rosnou baixo no ouvido dando uma mordida no lóbulo pálido.

Malfoy estremeceu diante da carícia e sentiu seus joelhos se tornarem gelatina.

- De novo.

- O que? - Perguntou o moreno de encontro ao pescoço de Draco.

- Me morde. De novo. - Falou, ofegante.

Harry sorriu e mordeu a orelha do loiro novamente. E sentiu o efeito que isso causava. Decidiu se aproveitar dessa descoberta. Mordeu a orelha, e começou descendo pelo pescoço. Quanto mais forte mordia, mais sensual era o gemido que recebia. Isso estava deixando-o louco. Sentia sua ereção responder a cada um deles.

Prendeu as mãos de Draco acima de sua cabeça e começou a descer as mordidas pelos ombros, pelo peito. Segurou um mamilo com os dentes e soltou, indo para o outro. Eles gemiam e se provocaram. Harry já não conseguia mais conter sua vontade. Mordeu forte o pescoço de Draco.

- Isso vai me deixar marca, Potter.

- E quem disse que não é isso que eu quero? - Falou provocando.

- Quero você, agora.

Um sorriso foi a resposta que recebeu do moreno. Beijou-o com sofreguidão. Sentindo cada fibra de seu corpo ansiar pelo corpo do moreno. Mordeu seu pescoço com força para marcá-lo também.

- Agora você é meu, Potter.

- Então me chame de Harry, Draco.

Aquilo foi inesperado para o loiro, mas essa surpresa não durou mais que alguns segundos. Se recompondo, segurou o outro pela cintura e começou a mordê-lo também. Ouvindo os gemidos incessantes e deliciosos que chegavam aos seus ouvidos. Era melhor do que tinha imaginado. Ter Harry em seus braços era a realização de um desejo contido.

Roçou seu quadril no dele e ondulou lentamente, seduzindo. Sentiu a pulsação da ereção do moreno, e aquilo o deixou louco a ponto de quase não conseguir se controlar. Harry mordeu seu pescoço. Mordeu o ombro pálido e sentiu o corpo do outro estremecer.

- Vou repetir. Quero você. Quero estar dentro de você. Quero sentir você enlouquecer sob mim, Testa rachada.

- Então me enlouqueça.

Ele não precisou escutar ou ver mais nada, a permissão que sempre quis estava ali ao seu alcance. Mesmo assim o medo de que o outro mudasse de idéia fez com que ele perdesse a compostura e imprensasse o moreno mais forte contra a parede.

- Quero ouvir você gritar Harry. Quero você implorando por mim.

- Cala a boca, doninha, e vem logo. - Sorriu de maneira desafiadora e foi prontamente atendido.

Draco enfiou a mão por dentro da calça de Harry e começou a movimentá-la de maneira lenta e forte. A cabeça do moreno pendeu na parede conforme seu corpo respondia prontamente as caricias. Não estava conseguindo se controlar mais. Resolveu que deixaria pra ter mais romantismo pra depois, nesse momento ele queria tornar Harry seu.

Segurou a nuca de Harry e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Vira.

Harry sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçarem e prontamente atendeu ao pedido do loiro. Sentiu Draco prensando-o contra a parede, sentiu sua ereção roçando e isso o deixou fervendo. Gemeu alto, e para não gritar, mordeu sua mão. Ao perceber isso Draco puxou sua mão e beijou-a.

- Não. Eu quero que você grite pra mim.

Ele simplesmente assentiu, não confiava que sua voz saísse. Sentiu novamente ser imprensado na parede. _Isso é enlouquecedor._

- Draco, eu te quero.

- Pensei que nunca fosse falar.

Sorriu amplamente e resolveu que Harry seria seu agora. Abriu os botões da calça do moreno e a abaixou, junto com a sua boxer. Subiu passando as mãos pelas pernas e percebeu os pelos arrepiados, se abaixou e mordeu as coxas do moreno com força, ele gemeu alto de surpresa e prazer.

Levantou os braços do moreno acima da cabeça e pressionou seu corpo de encontro ao dele. Aquela sensação de poder o deixava cada vez mais excitado. Realizou um feitiço lubrificante e passou um dedo pela entrada, sem entrar, somente provocando. Sentiu Harry retesar o corpo, mas logo em seguida relaxar e começar a se movimentar de encontro a sua mão.

- Se você continuar só me provocando, eu não vou durar nada.

- Apressado, você. Quero sentir esse momento, afinal eu esperei tanto por ele.

- Eu também.

Draco o beijou com volúpia rebolando em suas costas, deixando seu membro roçar com força em Harry.

Abriu sua própria calça e abaixou junto com sua cueca. Colocou o dedo novamente na entrada de Harry e o impulsionou para dentro, sentindo o quão apertado ele era. Aquilo era o paraíso.

- Tão apertado. Tão gostoso.

Harry gemia descontrolado e se mexia na mão do loiro. Sem conseguir se segurar mais, Draco colocou mais um dedo e esperou um pouco antes de começar a movimentá-lo. Quando percebeu que o desconforto inicial cedia, introduziu o terceiro dedo. Sentiu que o moreno poderia recebê-lo sem muita dor e retirou todos os dedos de uma vez, ouvindo uma exclamação manhosa.

Posicionou o membro na entrada, e ao mesmo tempo em que se introduzia no moreno, mordeu com força seu ombro. Harry gritou de dor e prazer. Draco se segurou para não começar a se mexer imediatamente, esperou o outro se acostumar, para só então se movimentar. Quando sentiu o outro relaxando à sua volta, começou a se movimentar.

_É muito melhor que qualquer sonho que eu tive_. Pensou o loiro enquanto tornava seu o moreno de cabelos rebeldes.

Quando ambos atingiram o clímax Draco os segurou, sustentando pela parede. Não era aquilo que tinha imaginado para a primeira vez dos dois, mas não podia negar que aquele Testa rachada o deixava fora do eixo da racionalidade.

Draco subiu a roupa de ambos, e aproveitando a letargia pós-coito do moreno, segurou sua mão e o arrastou para fora da boate. Segurou-o forte pela cintura e aparatou no hotel que estava hospedado.

_Depois eu penso no que vai ser daqui pra frente._ Sorriu enquanto tirava suas roupas e ajudava Harry com as dele para deitarem na cama para a próxima rodada.

* * *

_fondue savoyarde_* = fondue de queijo com vinho branco onde você coloca um pedaço de pão e come.

_plateau de fruits de mer_* = prato com grande variação de frutos do mar, desde camarões, ostras, lagostas, etc.

_Cármènere_* = tipo de uva utilizada para fazer vinhos e espumantes.


End file.
